Always There
by BellaLin
Summary: *Previously 'Protection'* There is a reason behind Ray's jerky attitude. It was all to protect her. He was the big brother. And all he wanted was to protect her. Will he be able to?  Rated T for language for now.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first attempt at an LM story. Because it is centered around Ray and his relationship with his little sister, he is probably gonna be a little OOC but I will try and keep in as much IC as I can outside of the brother-sister dynamic. If I get it horribly wrong, feel free to PM me and give me pointers. LOL

* * *

><p>There is a reason Ray Beech is a jerk. True, it is just who he is, but there is more to it than that.<br>He needs to protect her.  
>Every glare he gives to the guys when he walks down the hallway,<br>is so they know what they would be dealing with if they hurt her.  
>Its not like she cant protect herself.<br>But it is just the big brother's job.  
>And Ray took this job very seriously.<br>Ray Beech will always be there to protect Brooklyn Beech.

Chapter One

"Come on Brooks! We gotta go!" 18 year old Ray Beech shouted up the staircase.

"Whats the big deal? You know Brenigan wont do anything to you if youre late." 16 year old Brooklyn Beech appeared at the top of the stairs.

"But Coach will. We have a team meeting before class starts." He explained to his younger sister.;

Brooklyn looked at her brother as she held her place at the top of the stairs while she finished braiding her blonde hair.

"I highly doubt that. Youre the star player Ray. Coach isn't an idiot."

A heavy sigh exited from the player's lips. "Well, just incase he suddenly had a brain aneurism, will you hurry up?"

At the mention of an aneurism, Ray immediately regretted it.

"Sorry Brooks." He apologized.

"Its ok." Brooklyn responded as she caught a few tears that fell from her clear blue eyes.

What most people don't know, the Beechs recently lost their grandmother when she had complications from a brain aneurism.

Though it happened a few months prior, Brooklyn was still sensitive about the entire thing.

"Can we go please?" Ray asked again.

"Alright, alright." Brooklyn responded as she walked down the stairs, swinging her oversized blue purse onto her shoulder.

The two Beech teenagers left the house and walked out to Ray's pickup truck and climbed inside.

Ray pressed a button on his steering wheel and the gate surrounding the property opened, allowing him to back out into the street. He pressed the button again to close it but the gate didn't budge.

"Shit. Hold up a second." Ray told his sister. He climbed out of the truck and hussled over to the keypad.

While he was gone, Brooklyn's cell phone buzzed in her purse. She pulled it out and opened the text she just received.

**'Where the hell are you?'**

She slid her phone open, revealing the full keyboard and quickly wrote back.

**'Just leaving the house. Be there in 15. –B'**

A couple seconds after she hit send, another message appeared.

**'Good.'**

Brooklyn put her phone back into her purse just as Ray climbed back into the truck as the gate closed.

"Need to have Dad get that connection fixed. It never fuckin closes." He mumbled as he restarted as the engine roared to life.

"Your turn to tell him. He never listens to me about it. Says I am just not doing it right." Brooklyn rolled her eyes.

The ten minute ride to Mesa High School was oddly silent between the siblings.

Lately, the always vocal Brooklyn had been weirdly quiet around her big brother.

"You gonna wait for me after practice?" Ray asked when he pulled into a parking space in the Senior lot.

The younger blonde shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe. I'll let ya know."

Both teens got out of the cab and started walking into the main building.

"Hey." Ray caught her attention just before he walked into Coach's classroom.

She turned around and faced her brother, raising her eyebrows in a way of saying 'what?'

"Good luck on that chem test. You'll do fine." Ray told his little sister.

She gave him a quick smile. "Thanks."

"Hey Brooklyn." Ray's best friend Scott Pickett greeted her from just inside the door.

"Hey Scotty." She answered back and walked away.

Ray watched his little sister walk straight into the arms of her 17 year old boyfriend, Tony Prauge.

Tony waved when he saw Ray watching them. Ray nodded his head at him before heading into the classroom for the meeting.

* * *

><p>About to type up the next chapter so it should be up in a couple hours. Just tweeking a couple things here and there. So look out for it very soon! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The day went by as normal and boring as every other day at Mesa High, including lunch.

Ray walked into the lunchroom that was already crowded with Juniors and Seniors and spotted the Lemon Heads at their usual table on the far side of the room.

He continued through the lunch line and finally headed toward the table at the center of the cafeteria where Scott and majority of the school jocks were sitting, along with a few cheerleaders.

As he was about to reach the table, another body crashed into his, sending his tray of food falling to the dirty cafeteria floor.

"Walk much Yamada?" he nearly shouted at the lead guitarist of the Lemon Heads, Stella Yamada.

"Just one of the many things I can do better than you Beech, if you haven't notice already." Stella's dark eyes narrowed at the soccer star.

Before more insults could be thrown, Brooklyn's boyfriend Tony jumped inbetween them.

"Neutral corners Rockstars."

He had his arm against Ray's chest as Stella's bandmate and Scott's exgirlfriend Mo Banjaree pulled her back to their table.

As the girls got back to their seats, Mo gave Scott a weak look. Scott just shook his head at Ray and Stella's latest shouting match.

Mo and Scott dated off and on a few years before, but broke it off a final time because Mo's father forbade her to date while she was in school. Though broken up, the two were still close and hated that their best friends hated each other but they had gotten used to their daily blowouts.

Ray looked at Tony who lowered his arm when Stella was safely back in her chair on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Thanks Man. Bitch just makes my blood boil sometimes." He grunted.

"Just remember to return the favor. Deal?" Tony requested.

"Deal Man." Ray agreed and shook Tony's outstretched hand and walked back into line to retrieve another food tray.

At the end of the day, Ray called Brooklyn to find out what she was going to do, regarding her ride home.

"I'll just wait for you and do my homework. I'll see you down at the field in a bit." She told her big brother.

"Alright. I'll see you down there." Ray responded and both hung up.

He rushed to the locker room to change for practice.

Scott met Ray at their gym lockers and both began to change into their practice clothes.

"So we are goin to the warehouse after the game?" Scott asked as both guys pulled their jerseys over their heads.

"Absolutely. Gonna need to celebrate the victory!" Ray practically shouted.

The rest of the guys on the team roared with approval over the prediction.

"Get your butts onto that field in 10 seconds or youre all doing 10 laps before warm-ups!" their Coach yelled into the locker room.

All at once, the players rushed out the door and headed out to the field.

Ray kept an eye out for Brooklyn during their warm-ups.

"You haven't seen Brooks yet have you?" he asked Scott when the team took their seats and got ready to listen to Coach tell them about their final game the next day.

His best friend shook his head. "Maybe she's up in the library. It is pretty hot out here." He suggested.

"Yeah. Just keep an eye on for her will ya?"

Scott nodded and both guys turned to listen to their Coach.

Three hours later, practice ended and there was still no sign of Brooklyn.

Ray Beech practically shoved all of his teammates, including Scott, out of the way to get to his locker.

As everyone else began to collect their stuff and leave for the night, Ray checked his phone. He had a missed call and voicemail from Brooklyn. He quickly dialed in to listen to it.

"Hey. Umm… Tone… Tony is giving me a ride… ride home. See- see you there." Brooklyn's voice came through his earpiece.

The big brother breathed a sigh of relief at the knowledge of his little sister's whereabouts, collected his stuff and went to head home.

When Ray arrived home, he found his mom finishing making dinner and his dad was at a meeting.

"Go get cleaned up and tell your sister to come down for dinner. It will be ready in about 10 minutes." Mrs Beech instructed her son.

"K Mom." Ray answered and tossed his gym bag in the laundry room before walking up the east staircase of the house.

As he passed Brooklyn's closed door, he knocked a couple times.

"Brooks! Mom wants you downstairs. Dinner is almost ready!" he shouted as he walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Having rushed through the shower and cleaning his body free from the dirt and sweat he accumulated during practice, he left the bathroom with a towel around his waist and ran into Brooklyn, who had just left her room.

She had already changed into her Tinkerbell pj pants and had on one of Ray's old sweatshirts that was too tight on him but devoured his little sister. She was pulling her blonde hair into a messy over-under style for the rest of the night.

"Isnt it a little hot for that?" he questioned.

Brooklyn looked over at him. "I'm cold. Problem?" she replied with a slight attitude that, ordinarily Ray Beech would be proud to hear come from his little sister, but that just wasn't her.

He narrowed his ice blue eyes at the 16 year old. "No. But that attitude is."

"Sorry. I'm… just tired is all." She apologized.

"Its fine. Tell Mom I'll be down in a few minutes." He told her as he walked into his room.

"K."

After dinner was finished, both teens trudged up the stairs to their rooms.

Before they disappeared behind their doors, Ray caught his baby sister by her oversized sleeve.

"So what happened with you this afternoon?"

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn had a puzzled look on her face.

"You said you were gonna wait for me to get done with practice." Ray reminded her.

"Oh. Tony wanted to hang out instead. So we went to the park for a while." His little sister explained nonchalantly.

Ok. Well, just stop by next time and let me know so I don't worry." He explained.

"Why would you worry? If I'm not with you, I'm with Tony."

Ray thought about that statement for a few seconds.

"Yeah… Seems you have been spending a lot of time with him. Havent seen the girls around for a while. Remember, your best friends? Where have they been?"

"Of course I remember them Ray. They've just… been busy is all." Brooklyn turned her face away.

"Brooks?" Ray took his sister's chin in his hand and turned her to face him. "If something was goin on, you would tell me. Right?"

Brooklyn laughed softly. "Of course I would Ray. Youre my big brother." She smiled.

Satisfied with that answer, Ray poked at her cheek playfully. "Ok."

And with that, the two teenagers went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

><p>First off, thanks to my two reviewers so far! Love you both to death! Also a huge thanks to hayleyfan11 for giving me the new title of this little peice of mine, <span>Always There<span>. I think it sounds better than Protection, am I right? Haha

Quick thing I wanna explain to you guys since I've gotten a few notes on it already.  
>Just to clear it up, this isnt really a pairing story. This is mainly about Ray's relationship with his little sister and dealing with the issues that come with being a big brother. <strong>BUT<strong>if the story works out like I am hoping it will (can never tell with me, my stories write themselves, I cant help what happens sometimes. LOL), there will be a small pairing by the end. It is not gonna be huge, but as the characters do what I am hoping they will, there will be at least one pairing by the end. So hopefully you will all stick around til the end. I promise I will try and make it worth it.

Also REVIEWS! I am generally not the type of author that begs for them, but every author likes to know that people like their work, so dont be afraid to leave me one! I promise I wont bite! I understand that this isnt the typical LM story, but thats what I'm going for. I generally dont write the normal lovey dovey stories. Mine always have some real meaning behind them.

Next chapter will be in a couple days probably. I wanna get more written out before I post because I tend to want to be at least a couple chapters ahead of my postings, just incase I get that evil writers block, I wont leave you all hanging for a month for a new chapter. LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Quick note to lemonademouthluver:  
>I really tried to write out a play of the soccer game based on how to explained it to me,<br>but it just didnt sound good AT ALL!  
>BUT because you were awesome and did that for me,<br>you shall be rewarded.  
>Check your PM. :)<br>-BellaLin

**Now, ONTO THE STORY!**

Chapter 3

It was the morning of the final soccer game of the year and Ray was already immersed in his regular pre-game routine.

He had already finished his numerous exercises and was now soaking in the backyard hot tub.

Just as he was about to buzz the intercom to talk to his sister, Brooklyn walked out of the sliding glass door.

"Hey Superstar." She smiled at her big brother.

"Hey Brooks. Think you can work on my shoulders for me?" Ray asked.

Brooklyn thought for a couple seconds. "Do I get you as my slave before Graduation?"

Ray groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Do you want your shoulders to lock up during the game?" She countered. The grin on her face already said she knew the answer.

"Alright. Fine!" Ray finally gave in, which he and Brooklyn both knew he would anyways.

Brooklyn's smirk turned smug. "Good."

She walked around the hot tub and climbed the ladder onto the deck. Having rolled her PJs up around her knees, she sat down and sunk her bare legs into the hot water and slowly her hands began working the tough muscles in her brother's neck and shoulders.

"Are you scared Ray?" the 16 year old asked after a few minutes of silence.

Ray scoffed at the question. "Of what Brooks?"

"Your last game in high school? Graduation in a couple months. Going to Boston in the fall? Pick one."

Ray could heard the emotion in his baby sister's voice.

"Truth?"

"I wouldn't accept anything else from you Bro."

Ray sighed hard as he thought of his answer.

"Yeah. I mean, high school has been my kingdom for the last four years Sis. Its scary leaving the familiar." The normally tough faced jock expressed his real feelings to the one person he knew wouldn't judge him for it.

"And me?" Brooklyn grabbed a handful of her brother's blonde hair and pulled his head back to face her.

Ray laughed. "Of course. You need to keep this place in line for me. I worked hard to get it so we are feared, I'll be damned if my little sister lets it all slip away." He explained and poked her in the knee.

"Ow!" Brooklyn cried out.

Ray jumped and glanced over at her knee. It was covered it a couple good sized bruises. In fact, both of her legs were pretty black and blue.

"What the fuck Brooklyn?" he turned in the water to look at her.

"I tripped when Tony and I were at the park. I also forgot to land on my feet when I jumped off the swing." She simply explained.

Ray dug his blue eyes into hers to see if she was lying. Of course not. She doesn't lie to him. He shook his head and laughed. "Clumsy idiot."

"Oh shut up loser!" she told him and splashed water in his face.

Just as a full fledge water fight commenced between the siblings, their mother buzzed over the intercom.

"Ray, you need to get ready to go! Its almost 9:30!"

"Shit!" the soccer player struggled to get up from the water but was being met with difficulty because of the water being splashed in his face. "Brooklyn stop it!" he shouted.

The sister stopped and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah. Real mature there Brooks." Ray snarled at her immaturity. He finally climbed out of the hot tub and began to dry himself off.

"Learned it from you!" she yelled as he retreated into the house.

The game was the most intense of the whole season. More shots were blocked than made by both teams, but in the end, Mesa came out on top, 3-2.

The crowd rushed onto the field to congratulate the players.

Brooklyn and her parents ran over to Ray and hugged him tight.

"Congrats Bro!" Brooklyn smiled up at her big brother as he draped his arm around her shoulders and cheered.

She then made her way over to Scott, who was celebrating with Mo and the rest of Lemonade Mouth that came to watch their former guitarist.

"Hey!" she shouted at him when she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. "That was amazing!" she grinned when he turned in her arms.

"Thanks Brooks." He pulled her into a quick hug.

By now, Scott's little sister Jordan showed up to congratulate her big brother. She also had a few rare words with her best friend Brooklyn.

She was able to separate her best friend from the craziness of the crowd for a couple seconds. "Hey! Youre comin tonight, right?" she asked as she ran her fingers through her red streaked hair.

"Yeah, I…" Brooklyn paused for a minute and looked at her phone. She looked back to her best friend. "Of- of course. I gotta go." She said and gave her best friend a quick hug. She rushed back over to her parents before Jordan could stop her.

"Is it ok if I take off? Tony is here." Brooklyn asked her parents.

"Honey, we are taking everyone out to celebrate. You know that." Mr. Beech explained to his daughter.

"Please Daddy? I'll be home in a couple hours." She gave her father the never-fail puppy eyes that she mastered when she was three.

Her dad caved. "Alright. But be home for dinner."

"Deal." She smiled and ran back over to her brother, who was celebrating with the rest of the team.

"I'm takin off. Congrats again!" she smiled and hugged her brother one last time before hurrying off before he could stop her as well.

Ray watched his little sister leave the field and join Tony. Both of them walked away with his arm around her waist and her head on his arm.

* * *

><p>Sorry it took so long for this one. Our computer decided to be stupid and get a virus. And as the resident computer person in this family, I was forced to get it back in working order again. And with being stuck on the computer for hours on end getting it to work again, I really didnt want to do anything else with it for a while. So my apologies to those few that are actually reading this story and have been waiting for an update.<p>

**Again, reviews are always nice!** Like it, hate it, indifferent, I swear I wont bite! But, thankfully, I am not doing this to just get reviews. I am doing this to get this particular story out there and for good reason. You'll learn why at the end when it is all over.

Next chapter will hopefully be a week or so, depending on when I get the next-next chapter figured out and written, cuz I like to be ahead a chapter or two of what I post.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the team celebrated the year's final victory at Dante's, all the kids headed to the old warehouse where Ray's band Mudslide Crush played.

Ray and Scott chilled in the back of Ray's pickup with friends while music blasted from his stereo speakers out to the crowd.

"So where is Baby Beech?" their drummer Joey asked his frontman.

"She should be here by now." Ray commented and looked at his phone. It was after seven. It wasn't like Brooklyn to be so late getting to the warehouse to watch them.

"She will get here soon." Scott looked at the other two. "Ready to rock?"

Without a world, all three of them raised from their seats in the truck bed and Scott whistled to their bass player Mark, who was over with other friends.

The musicians took their places on the makeshift stage and readied themselves as Joey counted out the beats. They then began playing their new song, Superstar.

With Ray singing his lyrics and pumping up the crowd, his mind wandered far away from his little sister's whereabouts and he allowed himself to be lost in the music.

After performing a couple more songs, the band took a break and Ray again blasted music from his speakers.

"Ray!"

The blonde frontman turned around at the sound of his name being shouted above the noise of the crowd.

He saw Jordan making her way through the crowd of bodies, followed by her and Brooklyn's other best friend Samantha.

"Hey guys, whats goin on?" he asked both girls as he gave them each a hug.

"Any idea where Brooklyn is? She hasn't answered her phone all night." Samantha asked him as she ran her fingers through her red hair.

"What?" Ray freaked. His blue eyes widen with worry.

He took ahold of each of the girls' arms and pulled them outside the warehouse into the warm Albuquerque night.

"We've both been texting her since we got here and she hasn't written either of us back." Jordan explained to the big brother.

Ray sighed heavily and pulled his phone out of his back pocket and called his sister himself.

"Hey. You got Brooklyn Michele. Cant answer right now so leave a message. If I like you enough, I just may call you back in the next week. Later!" Brooklyn's voicemail answered.

"Its me. Jordan, Sam and I are wondering where the hell you are. Call one of us and let us know when you will get here." Ray left the message and hung up. He looked back over at the girls. Jordan's bright green eyes and Samantha's clear blues both showed worry for their best friend.

"She will call back. She knows better than to ignore my messages." He explained as the trio started walking back into the warehouse.

As they walked back inside, Ray spotted Stella leading her fellow Lemon Heads into the warehouse as well.

Ordinarily, Ray would make a scene about them being on his turf, but if they wanted to come watch a real band perform, who was he to deny them that right?

"I'm gonna go see if Charlie has heard from her." Samantha hurried off to talk to him and the others.

They were on better terms with Brooklyn than they were with Ray, so there could be a chance that they could get ahold of her while he was onstage.

"Ray! Lets go!" Scott shouted as he strapped his guitar over his shoulder to perform again.

Ray looked down at Jordan and knew the only way to get her to calm down, short of Brooklyn calling or showing up.

The blonde smirked and grabbed her hand and began to pull her over to where the band was waiting. "Come on."

"What the hell Ray?" Jordan laughed.

"I think we need to separate your brother from his guitar for a song or two." He explained when they reached Scott.

"What?" both Picketts shouted.

Ray leaned in toward his lead guitarist. "She's worried cuz Brooks hasn't showed up yet." He explained quietly.

Scott knew his little sister was feeling left out since Brooklyn started dating Tony. That's why he began to teach her how to play Crush's songs.

He smiled down at his little sister. "Time for you debut J." he pulled off his most prized possession and placed the strap over Jordan's shoulder.

Ray passed him another mic and Scott reminded her of the trick chords halfway through the song.

Ray signaled Scott to introduce Jordan to the awaiting crowd.

"Alright everyone! Special guest with us tonight!" Scott shouted into his mic. "Give it up for my little girl, Jordan Pickett!"

Ray saw the crowd focus on Jordan as they played. She was doing great. Scott was teachin his little sister well. And Ray knew that if he ever lost Scott, Jordan was already next in line to fill in.

When the song ended, the crowd went insane. Both Ray and Scott rushed over to Jordan and hugged her.

"That was amazing J!" Ray spun the girl around after Scott had taken his guitar back and hugged her.

Ray looked back into the crowd and spotted Samantha pushing her way through to the stage, followed by Mo, Stella, Olivia, Charlie and Wen close behind her.

He was so pumped with adrenaline, he didn't realize he had his arm around Stella until she pushed him away and shot him the glare that she only reserved for the conceited jock frontman, which he returned with the glare he saved for the outspoken firecracker guitarist.

In all the craziness, Ray barely felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He quickly pulled it out and looked at the screen.

Brooklyn Beech's face was flashing.

"Brooks! You wont-" Ray answered and then fell silent. He pressed his free hand to his ear in an attempt to hear better over the noise around him. "What? I-I cant- hold up." Ray told her. He pulled his mic up to his lips.

"Everyone! Shut the fuck up!" he shouted, his booming voice echoing throughout the warehouse.

Silence filled the vast space and now all eyes were on him.

"What? Where are you?" Ray shouted into his phone as he made a beeline for his truck with Scott, Jordan, Samantha and the Lemon Heads all hot on his heels.

"Stay there! I'm on my way!" he instructed.

The 18 year old slammed his tailgate closed and hurried to the driver door.

"What happened?" Stella asked. She had never seen Ray this panicked before. She had to admit that it scared her a bit.

He mumbled something she didn't understand.

"What?" she asked again.

"Get in the truck!" Ray shouted.

Stella didn't know if he meant her or not, but when the driver door opened, she didnt hear any objections from him when she jumped inside and slid over so Ray could take his place behind the wheel.

Scott pulled Jordan and Samantha to his car outside with Mo, Olivia, Wen and Charlie ran to her car as well.

The truck started and peeled out of the warehouse, followed by two other cars, with only the lead driver knowing the destination.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! LOL I dont do this very often, but it was just screaming at me to be done. Haha<br>Again, reviews are wonderful! I wont bite, I swear! Not into that lame vampire crap. LOL  
>Not gonna say anymore when a new chapter will be posted because, honestly, I havent kept myself to those deadlines so far, so I'm just gonna quick while I'm ahead. So new chapter... EVENTUALLY! LOL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stella tried to get Ray to tell her what had happened but the blonde grumbled incoherently.

Finally after driving on the dirt road that led to the warehouse for a couple long minutes, the truck squealed to a stop among the shrubs of the desert.

Ray jumped out of the cab without even killing the truck's engine and Stella followed suit.

She watched the teenager hurry over to the side of the dirt road a few yards from the truck's current place.

Scott and Mo's cars pulled up behind the truck and Jordan and Samantha both flew out of Scott's car before he could even unbuckle his seatbelt. Everyone else quickly followed.

There, lying in the dirt, a half conscious Brooklyn Beech was covered in cuts, scrapes and desert dirt.

Ray kneeled down next to Brooklyn and tried to get her to tell him what happened, but she kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Come on Sis…" the older Beech told his baby sister. He placed an arm under her knees and the other behind her back and picked her up from a dead weight and started to stumble backward.

Wen and Scott both braced him from behind until he steadied himself.

"We need to get her to the hospital." He told the group.

At that moment, Brooklyn came back and weakly looked at her brother. "No… no hos-hospital…" she said quietly.

"Brooks, you could be really hurt. Youre going to the hospital." Ray sternly explained to the half conscious girl in his arms.

"No… Ray, no… Please…" her weak voice begged.

Ray was conflicted. He knew his sister needed medical attention. But he also knew of her intense fear of hospitals.

"My house." Stella suggested.

Everyone looked over at her and Ray raised his eyebrows.

"My dad's a doctor. He can look at her." She explained.

Ray looked at Brooklyn, whose eyes were more open than closed at the moment.

"Hospital or Yamada's. Your call, but youre goin to one of them."

Brooklyn's eyes closed for a moment and then reopened. "Stella's."

"Alright then. Jordan, get in the backseat and help her inside. Sam, you get in after her and you both hold onto her. Stella, call your dad and tell him we are coming." Ray instructed.

Jordan did as she was told and Ray gently maneuvered Brooklyn inside and had her sit next to her best friend. Samantha followed after Brooklyn and both girls held their arms protectively around their best friend.

Everyone returned back to their vehicles and Ray hit the gas before Stella even managed to close the door.

"Ray! The door almost slammed on my ankle you Jerk!" she yelled at him.

"Just tell me where to go Yamada! And call your dad!" Ray shouted back.

He looked in his rearview mirror and almost fell apart at the sight of his limp little sister.

"Brooks, stay with me Sis. Girls, keep her conscious!" Ray yelled back at the teenagers. "Stella, where the fuck am I going?"

"Take the left when you get to the main road all the way to Richmond." She gave the driver directions to her house. She also called her dad but-

"Theyre not home! Damnit Dad!" Stella shouted at her phone.

"Where the fuck are they?" Ray yelled at her.

"I don't know Ray!" the passenger yelled back.

"We're goin to the hospital then."

"Ray… No… Please not the hos- hospital…" Brooklyn's small voice reached her brother's ears.

"Ray, you know how she is with hospitals." Jordan reminded him.

With all the time the Beechs spent in the hospital when their grandmother was sick, Brooklyn had grown a very big disgust with hospitals.

"If its just cuts, I can take care of it Ray." Stella explained to him.

"But what if it is worse than just those cuts?"

"Then we will take her. But for right now, I need her to stay calm. She is more likely to stay conscious that way." Stella explained.

"Ok." Ray sighed. "You hear that Brooks?"

He looked in the mirror at her and saw the girl nod her head softly as it laid against Samantha's shoulder.

As Ray continued driving, he kept looking back at his baby sister, who had her head on Jordan's shoulder and her eyes closed.

"Brooklyn! Open you eyes Little One... Come on... Look at me..." Ray frantically told her.

He saw her eyes open for a second and then close again. Her limp body moved with every bump that Ray's tires hit as he sped to Stella's.

"B, do you want us to call Tony so he could come be with you?" Samantha asked her.

Brooklyn's head shook softly. "No... I'm... I'm fi-" she broke into a coughing fit in mid sentence.

"You dont sound fine Brooks." Jordan observed.

"Brooklyn, just cough it out. Dont worry about talking. You probably breathed in some dust so just cough it all out right now. Understand?" Stella instructed when she looked back at the young girl.

Brooklyn nodded, sat forward and continued coughing. Sure enough, miniscule dust particles began spewing from her lips. Jordan and Samantha each pounded on her back in an effort to help the dust escape from her lungs.

After a couple painful minutes, the coughing ceased and Brooklyn fell back against the car seat and rested her head on Samantha's shoulder for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

><p>Yay! New reviews! :D Its not very many but those made my day when I saw them! See, even the girl that writes the weird story likes reviews too! Wanna make me more happy? Leave me another one! LOL<p>

Ok, so this is the new chapter (obviously) and it might be a while till the next one. Evil writers block has crawled into my brain and made it into his home, so I dunno when more will come. I plan to exterminate this weekend, so hopefully he will be running for his life in fear. Muahahaha!

Review again! Make me happy while writers block is taking refuge in my brain! :D


End file.
